


Daddy's Girl

by KatieWrites



Series: The Perfect Family Unit [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, buddie, family unit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWrites/pseuds/KatieWrites
Summary: "While this is all beautiful and amazing...Buck have you told Maddie yet," Chim asked."Uh, not, not yet. I've just-I've been in shock for the past few days and everything is so new, you know? I-literally so many people have found out about my daughter today and I don't think I'm processing it.""You might want to do that soon, because there is no way that I'm going to be able to keep this out of the conversation when Maddie asks me how my shift went," he stated as he made some funny faces at Morgan.Buck sighed and Eddie looked over at him questioningly. "Maddie's going to kill me."Or the continuation of Buck having a child he just recently found out about and being the most caring father ever.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Eddie diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), buddie relationship
Series: The Perfect Family Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682860
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the positive remarks on the first part! As promised, here's part 2!

The days they had off went by too quick for Eddie or Buck's liking. They hadn't told anyone about the little princess yet, but Buck was realizing that he would have to tell Carla as there was no one else he'd be able to have take care of Morgan while both he and Eddie were at work. Eddie had been a huge help the past few days. He just knew how to keep Morgan entertained and out of trouble while Buck was floundering around like it was his first day on the job...then again, he'd never been a father of a three year old.

Buck was slightly panicking. 

After his disaster story telling of the first day of events to Eddie, Buck had no idea how to tell Carla or if it would come out any better. Would Carla be surprised or disappointed in him? 

Lips pressed to his and Buck felt the tension leave his shoulders. Eddie pulled back just enough to rest his head on Buck's. "Mi Vida, stop worrying. Morgan's an angel, Carla will love her and she'll have a good time with her big brother and be happy to see us after out shift."

"I don't want to leave her Eds...it's too soon. She just got abandoned by her mother, I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her too," Buck whispered as he watched Chris and Morgan giggle with each other as they ate breakfast.

Eddie's hand came up to clutch at the nape of Buck's neck. "She won't think anything of it. She'll be busy having fun with Chris and if she were to get sad, Chris would cheer her up immediately. You know no one can stay sad around Chris."

Buck nodded, taking a breath before stepping back from Eddie. He continued getting everything tidied up...he happened to be a nervous cleaner. Eddie joined him, trying to keep Buck calm. He knew how hard it could be for someone to leave their kid for the first time...he just didn't know how to make it any easier for his boyfriend. 

A knock at the door all but had Buck jumping out of his skin. Buck went to answer the door, but Eddie stopped him. "I'll get it. Why don't you clean up breakfast?"

Buck went over to Chris and Morgan, seeing them done with their food. "Okay, Chris how about you take Morgs and get her cleaned up while I clean the table?" Chris did as he was told and Buck moved the bowls to the sink and begun to clean them. Buck could make out a quiet conversation taking place in Eddie's living room, but it was too quiet to make out what exactly was being said. 

As Buck finished cleaning, Carla and Eddie entered his sights. "Now don't you worry, Buckaroo. Morgan is going to be just fine. I'll send you updates throughout the day to let you know how she's doing. Between Chris and I, she'll barely realize you're gone," Carla stated.

Buck rose and eye brow at that. "You're not-I mean...you're not disappointed," Buck asked, feeling his cheeks heat up as he said it out loud. It was stupid, he should have just kept his mouth shut. 

Carla brought him into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Of course I'm not disappointed in you! I'm proud of you. You didn't have to take that baby in, and you did. It shows how mature you've become Buck."

* * *

Leaving the Diaz household was harder than Buck thought it was going to be. It wasn't that Morgan was clinging to him asking him not to go. It wasn't Morgan crying out for him as he left...in fact, Morgan had barely given him her attention enough for him to place a kiss on her head and tell her to be good. It was the fact that he's leaving his daughter in the care of someone else-someone he trusted-and he was uneasy. It was the fact that Buck had a twenty-four hour shift looming in front of him and all he wanted was to curl up with his daughter and watch movies all day. "Is it always like this? I don't like this feeling, Eds."

Eddie gave him a half smile, "some days are harder than others. It goes against every parental instinct you have, to leave your kids. Just keep telling yourself that you'll see them after shift and that they'll be fine because they have Carla."

Just as they pulled up to the station, Buck's phone buzzed. Nearly dropping his bag, he grasped at his phone and opened it. Eddie chuckled from beside him, and Buck just raised his middle finger. It was a message from Carla saying that Chris and Morgan wished that he and Eddie would have a good shift with a picture of the two sitting together laughing. Buck could feel his smile widen at the picture. Eddie pulled Buck closer by the waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Told you, they're fine."

Buck and Eddie make their way into the station and quickly make their way up to the loft for the breakfast they could smell. "Sorry we're late," Buck called as he and Eddie plopped into their seats. 

"Yeah, _someone_ had a hard time leaving home today."

Buck scoffed, "don't make it seem like it was just me. You were being the lovey dovey parent as well."

"Boys, this looks like it's going to escalate into a food fight, and I don't put up with that in my station," Bobby called authoritatively.

"Sorry Bobby," they immediately responded. 

* * *

Four calls later and Buck was exhausted. He still had twelve hours of his shift left and he knew that he should sleep while he could, but he couldn't. He kept looking over all of the pictures Carla had sent him of Chris and Morgan throughout the day. One had both of them knocked out in the middle of a mess of legos. Another had them holding up drawings they had done. Christopher's picture was easy to understand while it took Buck looking at Morgan's for a while to figure out that it was her stuffed horse. Another picture found Morgan and Chris chowing on spaghetti for dinner. The next was a video of Christopher reading to Morgan to get her to go to sleep. The video was what got him. He will adamantly deny that he cried over the pictures...but he couldn't deny that he was crying over just about the sweetest video he'd ever seen. The video even included Chris tucking Morgan into bed and giving her a kiss on the head as she slept. 

Buck looked up as Eddie approached, not bothering to to wipe his tears, knowing he'd start crying again when he showed Eddie the video. Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around Buck and placed several kisses on Buck's cheek. "What are you looking at, Mi Sol?"

Buck played the video again, making sure the volume was loud enough for Eddie to hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Eddie's face as he beamed. He very much had the proud father look on his face. Buck could also make out the tears in his eyes as well...it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one affected by the video. "I love you Evan Buckley...so much."

Buck's turned his head to look directly at Eddie, smiling so much it hurt. "I love you more, Edmundo Diaz."

"Not possible."

"Totally possible." Eddie shut him up with a kiss as they relaxed into the couch. 

* * *

"Okay, is no one else going to ask," Chim asked.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other, before looking at Chim, Hen, and Bobby. "Ask what," Eddie asked.

Chim sighed as he plopped into his chair at the table. "Why Buck keeps looking at his phone every minute."

"Come on Chim, that's Buck's business, not yours," Bobby tried being the voice of reason. 

"But like...it makes me think that he's planning something and if he's planning something, I don't know if it's going to be pointed towards me or not and I don't want it pointed towards me."

Buck rose and eye brow. "Listen, Chim-"

"DADA," the shriek came from behind him and Buck immediately jumped up.

He knew the moment his whole face lit up and he knew for a fact that Eddie wasn't far behind. Buck ran over and scooped up Morgan and Chris, swinging them around. "Missed you guys. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at home," he turned his gaze to Carla who had been filming the entire thing.

"Princess here wouldn't calm down unless she got to see you. Chris and I decided to come surprise you."

Buck let Chris down to see his dad as he hugged Morgan closer. It felt like the last piece of home clicked in and he felt calmer than he had all morning. He felt Eddie place a hand on his back and heard him greeting Morgan, but all Buck could focus on was the feeling of his baby girl in his arms. Behind him, Buck heard a throat clear and he slowly turned around, wanting to hide his face in Morgan's curls but deciding to forego that thought.

Bobby had a knowing smile on his face as he looked at the four of them together. "And who might the new edition be," he asked gently. 

Buck opened his mouth to respond, but Eddie moved his hand to clasp Buck's shoulder. "I've got it, Mi Vida." Knowing that his explanation would have been a whole whirlwind, Buck didn't mind. "This is Morgan...Morgan Buckley. Buck's daughter. The mother couldn't take care of her so she tracked down Buck and left Morgan with him. We've spent the last three days getting her settled in and as you can see, she's very much a daddy's girl."

Buck chanced a look at Hen and Chim who were both staring at him wide eyed. Chim even had the open mouth to boot the shocked expression. Bobby came closer and Buck shifted Morgan so that she wasn't hiding in his chest. "Morgan, baby, I want you to meet someone very important to me. This is Bobby, he's family...familia," Buck had taken to using what Spanish he knew to describe things to Morgan because she seemed to latch onto those quickly...especially since Eddie seemed dead set on making sure she understood Spanish considering his side of the family is Spanish. Buck had to admit, he found it endearing the way Morgan would stop whatever she was doing if Eddie started speaking in Spanish. She would immediately turn to him and cuddle in his side, staring up at him in wonder as the words rolled off his lips...and what can he say? That was his first thought when he heard Eddie speak in Spanish the first time. He had just wanted to cuddle up to him and listen to the words roll off Eddie's tongue.

Bobby was making Morgan laugh and Buck felt like his heart was going to explode from the love he felt. "You know, if we're being honest Eddie. She turns into a complete Papa's girl when you talk to her in Spanish. I couldn't get her attention at all the other night when you were talking to her about your family."

Eddie smiled, "don't feel jealous. This is payback for taking all of Christopher's attention from me."

"Daaaaad, Bucky didn't take my attention away....I'm just excited when he's around because you're always around and he's not."

"Is that so, Mijo? You don't appreciate having your dad around all the time?"

Buck snickered as he watched the two. He was so interested in their teasing that he almost didn't notice the way Morgan unlatched herself from his neck. He turned watching her reach out to Bobby. Buck gaped at the three year old. She hadn't reached out to anyone but him...not even Eddie. Bobby looked to him for the go ahead and Buck wordlessly let him grab her. 

Morgan snuggled into Bobby's arms and Buck swore his heart literally burst as she looked so comfortable in his pseudo father's arms. "She doesn't even reach out to me like that," Eddie whispered in amazement.

Buck nodded, still shocked by it. 

"Did you expect much less? This is Bobby we're talking about," Hen stated as she approached Morgan and Bobby. She begun to talk to Morgan who laughed and giggled. 

"While this is all beautiful and amazing...Buck have you told Maddie yet," Chim asked.

"Uh, not, not yet. I've just-I've been in shock for the past few days and everything is so new, you know? I-literally so many people have found out about my daughter today and I don't think I'm processing it."

"You might want to do that soon, because there is no way that I'm going to be able to keep this out of the conversation when Maddie asks me how my shift went," he stated as he made some funny faces at Morgan. 

Buck sighed and Eddie looked over at him questioningly. "Maddie's going to kill me."

"Why do you say that," he asked.

"Not only did I get someone pregnant without knowing it, Chim found out before Maddie did."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Mi Sol."

Buck shook his head. " _Chim_ knows and _Maddie_ doesn't. That doesn't bode well for my life expectancy," Buck groaned.

"Stop being over dramatic, Amor. It'll be fine."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue near the end, but I think it'll just have to become another part...


End file.
